<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Love: Spamano Edition by Kashiekoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611717">True Love: Spamano Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashiekoi/pseuds/Kashiekoi'>Kashiekoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Song: True Love by P!nk, Songfic, Swearing, Tsunderes, this is very bad, very short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashiekoi/pseuds/Kashiekoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spamano songfic.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>"Ti amo, Antonio."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Love: Spamano Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I only did one verse and one chorus, because I was too lazy to do the rest of the song.</p><p>True Love: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zsmUOdmm02A</p><p>"word": talking<br/>'word' : thinking<br/>Bold text: song lyrics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A certain Spaniard was laying in the shadow of a tree, fast asleep.</p><p>A certain Italian was walking up to the Spaniard. His scowl being gloomy as ever. The semi-pissed Italian stared at the Spaniard, admiring his peaceful expression. Well, he kind of always looks peaceful. He kicked the sleeping Spaniard in the side and watched him, as the Spaniard groaned slightly in pain. “Oi! Finally awake, bastard?”</p><p>“You really don’t need to kick me, to wake me up, you know.” The Spaniard stood up. “Oh, come on. You don’t need to give me that look, Romano.”</p><p>“You know what bastard? <strong>Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say.</strong>” The Italian’s cheeks reddened slightly. “<strong>Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face,</strong> bastard...”</p><p>The Italian pouted, when the Spaniard gave him a hug. <strong>‘There’s no one quite like you</strong>...’ he thought. <strong>‘You push all my buttons down</strong>.’</p><p>“Have you ever thought about, how your life would look like, if I didn’t exist?” the Spaniard asked. The Italian thought about that question. Sure, the Spaniard was an asshole, but there was no way, he would be able to take care of himself. After a while of thinking, he said <strong>“I know life would suck without you.”</strong></p><p>“Do you actually mean that Romano? You always seem angry when I’m around.” The first part came you of the Spaniard’s mouth in a hopeful tone, but the second part sounded more sorrowful.</p><p>“...” The Italian didn’t respond immediately.<strong> ‘At the same time, I wanna hug you. I wanna wrap my hands around your neck.’</strong> And like the thought controlled his movement, he moved his arms up around the Spaniard neck and squeezed him tighter. “I guess you do mean that.” The Spaniard said it in a relieved tone.</p><p>After a moment of silence, the Spaniard began to pull the Italian towards his house. “Do you want lunch? I can get you tomatoes, if you want.”</p><p><strong>‘You’re an asshole’</strong> The Italian's cheeks were almost looking like a tomato. <strong>‘But I love you.</strong> <strong>And you make me so mad, I ask myself: Why I’m still here and where could I go.’</strong> The Italian thought about, how different it felt being around the Spaniard than other people. His brother, his brother’s friends, the Spaniard’s friends. He either hates them, moderately tolerates them or doesn’t give a flying fuck about them. He does care about the Spaniard, though. He may not show it, but he does. <strong>‘You’re the only love I’ve ever known.’</strong></p><p>TIMESKIP---</p><p>After a rather peaceful lunch, they decided to go outside again. In the shade of a tree, they sat there in pure silence. Suddenly, the Spaniard broke the silence. “You’re pretty quiet today. Is there something wrong, Lovi?” The Italian was slightly confused. Had he been acting different from his usual self? Well, his behaviour had maybe changed, since he fell for the Spaniard, but only slightly! How the fuck could Mr. Oblivious notice that?! “Nothing, you damn bastard.” He could feel a blush spreading across his face. <strong>‘But I hate you.’</strong></p><p>“Aww, you’re so cute Lovi.” And the Spaniard was not helping at all. “Don’t call me that, you idiot.” <strong>‘I really hate you. So much I think it must be...’</strong> ‘You really are an idiot, bastard...’ the Italian mentally told the Spaniard. Though obviously, the Spaniard didn’t know.</p><p>
  <strong>'True love, true love</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It must be true love</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Nothin’ else can break my heart like </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>True love, true love'</strong>
</p><p>The Italian did want to confess, but also not really. He didn’t have many to turn to, if he got rejected.</p><p>
  <strong>'No one else can break my heart like you'</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Huh?!” The Italian felt a sudden weight increase on his shoulder. He turned to look at the Spaniard, that had fallen asleep on his shoulder. His breath was steady and calm.</p><p>The Italian panicked slightly. He didn’t dare to move. To disturb this beautiful sight to behold. (That sounded weird)</p><p>The Italian collected his thoughts. He thought of doing something, he would never do if the Spaniard was awake. ‘Well, might as well do it, if he’s asleep.’</p><p>The Italian whispered three words, that the Spaniard didn’t hear.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“Ti amo, Antonio.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! I'm so sorry if it was bad, cringe or something else.</p><p>- Kashiekoi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>